HARRY POTTER aand the FOUR SOULMATES
by bigman59
Summary: This is my version of what would have happened if :Professor McGonagall had delivered Harry's letter. Its also an AU story so Sirius is dead-sorry.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

**HARRY POTTER and the SOULMATES**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters but they belong to J. brilliant mind.

A/N: Thank you all who sent reviews. I've decided to delete the story so that I could fix all of my mistakes. I've just finished editing the story and have re-posted it. Again thank you and keep the reviews coming along with any criticism.

**Prologue**

Professor Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office at the best magical school in the world—Hogwarts. She was reviewing the list of students that would be coming in September. She saw one name that hadn't responded, so she decided to go and check to find out why. When she arrived at #4 Privet Drive she noticed the number of owls that had gathered around the house. Professor McGonagall called one of the owls over to and found a letter still attached to its leg. She took the letter and decided to deliver it herself. She went to the door and knocked. It was answered by black headed boy by the name of Harry Potter better known as the boy-who lived.

"May I help you ma'am?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm looking for Harry Potter," replied the Professor.

I-I-I-I'm Harry," said Harry.

"Please come in and I'll go and fetch my Aunt," replied Harry.

Harry came back with Aunt Petunia, who almost fainted at the sight of Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing here?" asked Petunia.

"I'm just delivering Harry's letter to him," as she handed his letter to him.

Harry took the letter and saw that it was just like the one this morning. The one Uncle Vernon ripped into pieces as he yelling there is no **magic **it's not real, you freak. He opened the letter and read:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump International Conf. Of Wizards).

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you That You have been accepted Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclose a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins 1st September. We await your owl by 31st July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

(The Sorcerers Stone)J.K. Rowling

Harry reread the letter and then looked at Professor McGonagall and asked "I'm a wizard,".

"Yes, just like James and Lily your parents," replied the Professor.

"No," shouted Aunt Petunia. "They were drunken freaks killed in a car crash."

"Harry has anything unexplained happened to you?" asked the Professor.

"Yes," said Harry.

"That was accidental magic. It usually happens to young witches and wizards, when their e under emotional stress or in a life threatening situation,"explained the Professor.

Just as Professor McGonagall finished explain g about the school Uncle Vernon came home saw who siting there he started yelling about how magic isn't real, that your kind are freaks, and he isn't going to that freak school. Professor McGonagall gave Vernon a looked pulled her wand and cast a silent silencing spell. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out."Cool," said Harry.

"Harry let me send this response off to Professor Dumbledore that you have accepted. Then we will go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Dursley as soon as I leave the spell will end. We will back in about three and half hours.

What awaits their sin of greed

"Harry since its almost lunch time we'll eat at the Leaking Cauldron. While there I'll you about your parents. After they finished their lunch they headed towards Gringotts, on the way Professor McGonagall told Harry be courteous to the goblins, be firm, and be respectful.

Chapter 1 Gringotts and Diagon Alley

Harry and the Professor entered the bank, Harry then read the sign near the door.

Enter stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned beware

Of finding more than treasure there

(The Sorcerers Stone)J.K. Rowling

"They sure don't like thieves," Harry said

They waited for the first available goblin walked up to the window.

"Name and business,"asked the goblin.

"Harry Potter, sir," replied Harry.

"Key, please," asked the goblin.

Professor McGonagall explained that they had no key, And they don't know who has it,

"Just a moment I'll call the Potter family accountant," said the goblin.

And claim,"Five minutes later a well dressed and much older goblin approached them and introduce himself as Ripclaw.

"Follow me please. I've not seen you in 11 years since the day your parents came in and updated their wills," explained Ripclaw.

"Now Harry we will need to havean inheritance test just to make sure you are and claim to be," explained Ripclaw.

Ripclaw told Harry to cut his finger and let five drops fall into this vial. When Harry finished Ripclaw took the vial and poured it on the piece of parchment one minute later lines began to form, ten minutes later Ripclaw picked up the parchment and swore in gobbledegook.

In another part of the bank Fangtooth was alerted to the fact that the Founders vaults and Merlin's vault which meant that there an heir is in the bank. Fangtooth immediately rushed to Ragnok office with the news.

"who's the account manager?" asked Ragnok.

"Ripclaw, sir," replied Fangtooth.

"Lets go to his office," said Ragnok.

As the two goblins entered Ripclaw's office they saw a black headed boy and Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, you are Harrison James Potter," said Ripclaw.

He saw Ragnok out of the corner of his eye turned around and introduced him.

"Harry we will need to talk soon," told Harry.

"I would like that, sir." replied Harry.

"Excuse me, but Harry needs to finish his school shopping," said Professor McGonagall.

Harry went down to his trust vault and withdrew 100 galleons. On Harry's way out he stopped by the goblin that waited on him when he came. He handed the goblin 5 galleons for such good service. Harry pulled out the second page of his letter and reread it.

Uniform First year students will require

The sets of plain work robes(black)

One plain pointed black hat for payware

One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak(black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils clothing should carry name tags

Books required

All students should have a copy of each of the following.

The Standard Book of Spell: Grade One by Miranda Gashawk

A History of Magic by Mathilda Bagshot

A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Magical Theory b y Adalbert Waffling

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces Guide: A Self-protection Guide by Quentin Timble

Other Equipment

One Wand

One Cauldron(pewter, standard, size 2)

One set of glass phials

One telescope

One set of brass scales

Students may bring an owl, a cat, or a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS STUDENT'S ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

(The Sorcerers Stone) J.

By the time Harry got back to home Uncle Vernon decided to let Harry have the smallest bedroom just in case they decided to check on Harry.

After Harry and the Professor left the bank Ragnok called for Griphook. When he arrived he was told to sit. Ragnok told him that he had a special assignment for him. I need you to deliver this letter to Harry Potter. You must not be seen.

Yes, Sir," answered Grriphook.

Harry opened his eyes the next day and wondered if it was all a dream. He looked over at his desk saw his owl Hedwig. He also noticed a letter next to her cage. He put his glasses on, opened the letter and started to read.,

Dear Lord Potter

Greetings, as you are the last male in the Potter you may claim the Lordship of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. You will known as Lord Harrison J. Potter.. You also we become an emancipated minor, which you will be able to preform magic outside of school. However, this comes with the responsibilities of an adult. Any crime you will charged as an adult and if found guilty sentenced as one.

Your presence is requested at Gringotts this afternoon at 1:00PM for the reading of James Potter and Lily Potter (nee Evans), Also the reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black your godfather. Lord Potter since you have a limited knowledge of the magical world I've enclosed a "port-key". It a charmed coin that will activate at 12:50 PM. When activated you be transported to Gringotts, where you will be met by Griphook. He will escort you to my office. All your questions will be answered at the end of the readings. The activation word is "Gringotts".

Sincerely,

Ragnok, Director of Gringotts and High King of the Goblin Nation

Harry was astonished at the letter he just received. He had no idea of what to do. Well I guess that I'll find out dressed went down stairs did his chores for the day. He went back upstairs cleaned up. Then at 12:50PM Harry said Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2 Gringotts and Prophecies

**Harry Potter and the Soulmates**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor the characters, they come from the talents of J K Rowling

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a story for Harry Potter. I welcome the criticism and/or suggestions to make this story better. After all the reviews I received I decided to delete the story and to correct all of my goofs, blunders, and any other term you wish to use. I wish to thank all who sent the reviews. I've rewritten the Prologue and fist chapter and also changed the name of the story. So enjoy.

Chapter 2: Gringotts and Prophecies

Harry landed in the receiving area for port keys and was met by Griphook.

"Good afternoon Lord Potter and welcome to Gringotts," said Griphook.

"Thank you, but please call me Harry," requested Harry.

It would be improper to do so, would you please follow me," said Griphook.

Harry followed Griphook through different hallways and finally reached a long hallway with offices on both sides. These were the offices of the oldest of the wizardring families, accountants. At the end of this hallway was a huge golden door guarded by two huge goblins in full battle armor. Griphook knocked and a voice said enter. When they entered Harry recognized him from yesterday.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ragnok," said Harry.

"Good afternoon Lord Potter," replied Ragnok.

"Please call me Harry," pleaded Harry.

"Lord Potter we have much to discuss before I'll call you Harry," Ragnok replied.

"Alright I'll wait til were finished," said Harry.

"So lets begin with some goblin history," said Ragnok.

"The Potter family earned the respect and trust of the Goblin Nation over 600 hundred years ago when my great-great-grandfather was king. We goblins believe that our history is important to us therefore we try to maintain accurate records. We also try to record major events in your world as well. The real reason has been lost to some degree. The only true fact that remains is that the oldest son of Harrison Potter gave his life protecting the life of a young goblin that crossed paths with some muggles. That young goblin was the son of then High King of the Goblin Nation. The King was so astounded that a human wizard would do this he asked for a meeting with Lord Potter. While at this meeting the King stood and extended his hand in thanks and friendship to the Potter family in perpetuity. Three hundred years ago my great-grandfather became king he read the accountant and decided to extend the goblin thanks by creating a designation called "friends of the goblin nation." He requested a meeting with the then Lord Potter. The two met and my great-grandfather explained what he had in mind. He said that the Potter family will always be called "friends of the Goblin Nation. That they would help the Potters with their investments. The Potter family made millions of galleons. Lord Potter showed his gratitude by giving the Goblin Nation 15% of their investment returns. When I met your grandfather "Harrison" he promised that the Potters would always respect them, t treat them as equals, and most importantly as **friends. **Lord Potter I would be honored if we could renew this agreement,"

Harry extended his hand and said, "I hope we can keep this trust made by our ancestors and I would like to raise that percentage by 5% more for a total of 20%"

"Thank you on the behalf of The Goblin Nation and I'm sure that we will Harry," replied Ragnok.

The again shook hands and sat down together as Ragnok spoke, "now to today s business."

Your parents came to the bank a week before their deaths, They told me that they're in hiding because of a prophecy made to Professor Albus Dumbledore. He was interviewing a new professor for Divination Sibyll Trelawney . He was about to tell her no when her eyes glazed over and she began speak

The One to defeat the dark lord ever approaches

Born to those who thrice defiled and escaped him

Born at the end of the seventh month

He will be marked by him as his equal  
>He shall have a power he knows not<p>

One will live and one will die.

His soulmates...

Unfortunately a Death Eater was listening at the door but was chased of before he heard the whole prophecy. Dumbledore talked your parents to go into hiding besides Potters Retreat. So they agreed reluctantly. They were placed under the Fidelious Charm with Peter as their secret keeper. Sirius Black your godfather thought he would be too oblivious. However Peter betrayed them to Lord Voldemort. Sirius tracked down Peter to muggle London. When he found him Peter yelled out "why did you betray James and Lily,"they were your friends Peter cried. He cut his finger off transformed into his animagus form of a rat and disappeared into the sewers of London. When the Aurors arrived they found Sirius laughing his head off. He was arrested taken to Azkaban and given the Dementor's Kiss. We goblins discovered Lord Black never had a trail and therefore the Ministry will not claim his vault as goblin law prevails. We declared him innocent locked down his vault and the lordship is still free and c1ear We believe that Pettigrew is still alive and in hiding till his master returns.

We goblins also have a prophecy that was made about 200 hundred years ago. I've translated it from Gobbledygook to English for you.

There will be a time of great darkness

An evil wizard of unspeakable power

will terrorize the wizardring world, the

muggle world, the goblins and all other races.

As the seventh month dies the prophesied one will appear.

The evil one will disappear and when he returns

he will strike back with a vengeance that will terrify the world.

The chosen one will save the world again.

He will be aided by his soulmates

One with hair, black as a raven

One with golden hair, golden as honey

One with hair brown as, wheat

One with red hair as, the setting sun

They will guide him, encourage him,

and be his strength that he will need

to destroy the evil one once and for all.

Together they will lead world into a lasting peace.

Harry finished reading the goblin prophecy and asked if this was about him.

Ragnok nodded and said,"We believe so."


	3. Chapter 3 The Wills

Chapter 3 The Wills

"Griphook, will you please ask the other heirs to come in?" asked Ragnok.

Griphook left and returned with a group of people he didn't know except for Professor McGonagall. She gave him a slight nod which Harry everybody was seated Ragnok said, "Lest begin with the wills of James and Lily."

""_I James Charlus Potter Being of sound mind and body. _

"_I Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans), being of sound mind and body."_

_Declare this our last will and testament._

_To my wife Lily I leave all of my worldly possessions. _

_To my husband I leave all of my worldly possessions._

_If both of us pass on Harrison is to inherit everything except for the bequeaths._

_Since Harrison is the last male in the Potter line I hereby declare him the new lord of the most noble and most ancient house of Potter. I also declare him an emancipated minor, with all the rights and responsibilities of an adult. He is also entitled to his seat on the Wizagamount at the age of 15 until he reaches that age I ask that Lord Greengrass will act as his proxy. These are the following families is to go to if his godfather is unable to do it._

_Sirius Black: You are my best mate, brother in all but blood. Please look after Harry and teach him well._

_Remus Lupin: You are also my best mate, brother in all but blood. Please help Sirius looking after Harry teach him well._

_Frank and Alice Longbottom: family friends and allies as well as Harry's god mother._

_Richard and Hannah Greengrass: business associates and family friends._

_Arthur and molly Weasley: family friends._

_Amelia Bones: my boss, mentor, and family friend and ally._

_Minerva McGonagall: family friend and favorite professor._

_**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTACES** is Harry to go to the Dursley's. They hate magic and hate Lily._

_Now that is all over here's the good stuff. I get to tell how rich I just made you. I know that's not about the money as all of you are friends and family. Anyway you cannot give it back because I'm DEAD. HANNAH. Least of all please take good care of Harry._

_Bequeaths:_

_Sirius Black 500 thousand Galleons_

_Remus Lupin 500 thousand Galleons_

_Frank & Alice Longbottom 50 thousand Galleons_

_Richard & Hannah Greengrass 50 thousands Galleons_

_Arthur & molly Weasley 25 thousand Galleons_

_Minerva McGonagall 25 thousand Galleons_

_Illus Flick wit 25 thousands Galleons_

_Pomona Sprout 25 thousand Galleons_

_Rubens Ha grid 15 thousand Galleons_

_Hogwarts Scholarship Fund 3 million Galleons_

_Al bus Dumbledore 1 knit_

_Finally to our beloved son know that we love you very much and that we will be watching over you always._

_This will supersedes all other wills. This will was filled at Gringotts witnessed by the following people._

_Director and High King of the Goblin Nation Ragnok_

_Sirius Black, Godfather and Blood adopted father_

_Griphook, Third Grade Vault Attender_

_Ted Tonks, Family Solicitor_

_Date filled: 24th October 1980_

_SO MOTE IT BE_

"_Why, why,why," cried Harry._

Harry was in tears. He wasn't supposed to go to the Dursley's.

"Griphook escort our guests out and bring in the next set of heirs," commanded Ragnok.

"Yes, Sir," replied Griphook.

"Harry please calm down. I know that you are angry and I promise that we will start an investigation into this matter first thing tomorrow.

I'll try to Sir," said Harry

Griphook returned five minutes later with an addition 5 heirs. That took their seats and waited for Ragnok to begin.

He opened the sealed envelope and started to read:

"_I, Sirius Orin Black, being of sound mind and body do bequeath the following to James and Lily Potter, 500 thousand Galleons I know that you don't need it but you are my best mate and brother in all but blood. Lily, you are like a sister to me even though James and I drove you crazy with our pranks. To Remus Lupin, you are my second best mate and brother in all but blood. I leave you 500 thousand Galleons. You will take it or I'll come back and haunt you forever._

_Now to family business:_

_Bellatrix, you are cast out of the Black family. You are also stripped of our family magic. I also dissolve your marriage to Rudolphus Lestrange. So mote it be._

_Cissy, I hereby dissolve you marriage to Lucius Malfoy. He is to return the bridal price. He has one week to do so. He has one month to vacate the manor or suffer the consequences. I also leave you one million galleons and the cottage in Ireland. At my death your bridal price will be added to you vault._

_Draco Malfoy, you are stripped of any Black family magic you might have inherited from your mother. You will not be the next lord of house Black. Sorry Cissy._

_Finally to my godson and adopted son. I leave the balance of the Black estate. Harry there are many things you need to know. First, I love you like a son. Since I'm unable to produce heir James and Lily allowed me to adopt you with an old Black family blood ritual. Secondly, this ritual lets you become the next lord of the Most Nobel and Most Ancient of House of Black. You will be known as Lord Harrison James Potter-Black._

_Witnessed by_

_Director and High King of the Goblin Nation_

_Griphook, Third Grade vault Keeper_

_James Potter, friend_

_Ted Tonks, Solicitor_

_Date 24th October 19980_

_So Mote it be_

_This completes the reading of the will. Griphook will show you out._

"_Harry do you have any questions for me?" asked Ragnok._

" _No, I'm a little stressed now, maybe tomorrow I'll be better," said Harry._

_Harry this is a special portkey that will you to from your house and Gringotts," explained Ragnok._

"_Thank you Ragnok. I appreciate all your help today I'll make a list of questions I may have the next time I see you," said Harry._

_They shook hands as a silver glow formed around their hands._


	4. Chapter 4 Finding & Meeting the Soulmate

Authors Note: I received a review from DramioneAddiction who asked a few questions. First NO Harry is an emancipated minor. He rented a room at The Leaking Cauldron. Second, Hannah is a women's name like Luna and Ginny. I wanted a different name for Mrs. Greengrass. Lastly I was concerned that Draco would use some dark spells he may have learned from his mother since she was a Black.

After a long night of thinking in his room at the Leaking Cauldron, he decided to return to Gringotts the following morning. Harry needed to see Ragnok again about how to get to Potters Retreat. Harry arrived at Gringotts waited for the first available teller.

"What's your name wizard," demanded the goblin teller.

"Harry Potter, sir," Harry replied.

The goblin looked up and gasped"Please forgive me Lord Potter," replied the goblin.

"You're forgiven," said Harry.

"Find Griphook ," yelled the goblin.

When Griphook arrived, he led Harry to Ragnok's office. Griphook knocked and waited permission to enter. A voice said "Enter."

?" asked Harry?" asked Harry.

"Harry nice to see you so soon. What may help you with today?" asked Ragnok.

:Well, I would like to move to Potter's Retreat but I don't where it is or how to there," said Harry.

"My apologies Lord Potter. I failed to give you the head of house rings yesterday," said Ragnok.

"Apology accepted," replied Harry.

Ragnok pulled two chests out of bottom drawer of his desk. He pushed the chests to Harry, who looked at them and saw the letters "P" and "B" on them. The first chest he opened was the one with the letter "P" on it. The chest had a silver shield on it with a winged golden lion with two crossed swords in its talons. The name Potter was above the shield and below the shield was written _magna est veritas, et prevale bit fiat justina rual caelum._

"What language is this?" asked Harry.

"""It's Latin for, "Truth is mighty and it shall prevail, let justice be done though the heavens fall,"' Ragnok translated.

"I like it," said Harry.

The second chest had the letter "B" for the Black family. They also had shield, but theirs was black, with two silver stars at the corners. It also had a white chevron in the middle and sword in the bottom center. The was also writing below the shield which read_"Toujours pur." _

Again Ragnok translated for Harry, "always pure."

"I don't like that at all," Harry said sadly.

"Harry may I offer some advice?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes of course," Harry responded.

"Before you go to the manor, visit your families vaults," advised Ragnok.

"That's a good idea, but I think I'll wait a few more days before I go," said Harry.

Is there anything else I can help you this day?" asked Ragnok.

"No, thank you my friend," Harry solemnly said.

Harry decided to some shopping, after withdrawing some galleons from his trust fund vault. He left the bank and walked down to Flourish ans Botts. He walked up to the counter and asked the witch, where the history section was. She pointed to the right and said, "third row."

Harry walked over to that section and started reading the titles, He passed one book but returned to that book and read the title **History of the Nobel and Ancient House** by Charlus Harrison Potter. He also found another book by the same author entitled **" Procedures and Rules of the Wizagamont**. Finally he found a book by an anonymous author called **Soulbounds: What are they .**

Harry went to the counter and asked if she knew who that author. "Yes Charlus was the father of James Potter and Grandfather to Harry Potter."

Harry thought "He's my grandfather, I'm going to learn a lot."

Harry left the store and walked further down the street until he saw an ice cream shop called Fortescues Ice Cream Palour. He sat down at a table, the waiter walked up to Harry and asked what he wanted. Harry said "your best sundae, please."

While eating his sundae he began to read about soulmates. He wanted to know how to find them. The book said that you will just know when they are around you or near you. This book also warned the soulmates that if they cheated or abused in any way, the penalty for cheating or being abusive it would be so sever that... The author didn't say or didn't want to speculate what would happen. "Wow," said Harry.

He put the book down and picked up the one about the different houses. Harry was astonished on how houses became noble,most noble, most noble and ancient, and finally most noble and most ancient. Of the last house designation there was only three left Potter, Black, and Greengrass family lines. The type of house designation your family has yields tremendous power in the amortization. Each has a amount of votes the more-houses you have the more votes. Harry felt so proud to be a Potter and a Black and a wizard. Harry saw a note that said read Section 3 _Duties and Responsibilities of Head of House. _

While reading he noticed four young girls seated at the table next to him . He felt drawn to them. Harry then remembered what he had read about knowing your soulmates. The girls ordered strawberry sundaes. As he looked at them he felt a small tug at his heart. He walked over and asked if he could sit with them. They said yes. He introduced himself as Harry.

The black head one introduced herself as Daphne Greengrass, heir, to the most noble and most ancient house Greengrass.

The one with honey colored hair introduced herself as Tracey Davis heir, to the most noble house Davis.

The red-headed girl said here name was Susan Bones heir, to the most noble and ancient house Bones.

The curly-haired introduce herself as Hermione Granger. I'm a first generation witch.

Harry shook each one of their hands as he did so a large golden globe surround them and they fell unconscious.

The doors to the bank opened and out stepped Ragnok who shouted "the prophecy has started, the chosen one and his soulmates."

He snapped his fingers and the children were transported to Gringotts hospital. The mothers of the girls wanted to know what happened. Ragnok said call your husbands and once they are all here I'll explain all.


	5. Chapter 5 Telling the Parents

A/N Before you send any reviews about the prophecy is wrong I know its worded wrong. The original one that JK Rowling made is still hers. I just changed a few words or phrases to fit my story. So if I offended anyone I'm sorry. I'm sure some us writers have used JK's ideas and words to create our stories without giving her any credit.

Chapter 5 Telling the Parents

Before going to explan to the mothers what had happened to theirs daughters, he visited the children in the hospital wing of Gringotts. Healer Sharpblade told Ragnok that the children were all fine but unconscious and in no danger and told Ragnok that they would probably awake in the next 48 hours.

"Healer Sharpblade, please keep me informed," commanded Ragnok.

"Yes, my king," replied Healer Sharpblade..

Ragnok proceeded to the room where waiting for him.

"Ladies your daughters are fine but are in a deep sleep for the next 48 hours. I have also i formed your husbands, and they should be here in the next 30 minutes. I have also called Madam Bones," explained Ragnok.

]Why is the director of the DMLE involved?" asked Lady Davis.

"She is Miss Susan's guardian," said Ragnok.

"My apologies Director Ragnok." said Lady Davis.

Thirty minutes later Lords Greengrass and Davis, and Mr. Granger arrived at the bank

and escorted to their wives. Two minutes Madam Bones arrived and was also escorted to the room.

Before Ragnok could start his explanation Lord Davis demanded to know happened to his daughter,

"Henry, please give the Director a chance to explain before you make a fool of yourself," said Lord Greengrass.

I quite agree. Please continue Director," replied Madam Bones.

"There was a prophecy made eleven years ago which said:

_**The one to defeat the darkest lord ever approaches**_

_**Born to those who thrice escaped from him**_

_**Born near the eighth month**_

_**he will be marked as his equal**_

_**he will have a power he knows not**_

_**one will live, one will die**_

_**His soulmates...**_

That's the first prophecy. It was made to Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore by Sybill Treaney. The second prophecy was made by a goblin seer about 500 hundred years age. I've translated it into English for you:

_**There will be a time of great darkness.**_

_**An evil wizard of unspeakable power**_

_**that will terrorize the wizarding world,**_

_**the muggle world,**_

_**the goblin nation,**_

_**and all other sentinel beings.**_

_**As the eighth month approaches the prophetic one will appear.**_

_**The evil one will disappear but will reappear years later.**_

_**He shall strike back with a vengeance that will terrify the world.**_

_**But the chose one will save the world again.**_

_**He will be aided by his four soulmates.**_

_**One with hair as black as a raven.**_

_**One with golden hair like honey.**_

_**One with brown hair like wheat, and**_

_**one with red hair as the setting sun.**_

_**They will guide him, encourage him, **_

_**and to be his strength that he will need**_

_**to destroy the dark wizard once and for all.**_

_**Together they will lead the world into a lasting peace.**_

"So you think these soulmates could be our daughters?" asked Mr. Granger.

"Yes, Mr; Granger," replied Ragnok.

"May I ask who was the boy with our daughters?" asked Lady Davis.

"Lord Harrison James Potter-Black head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient houses of Potter and Black.

"Director Ragnok, I made a very foolish marriage contract with Lord Nott. He offered

a 500 hundred thousand bride price. I needed the galleons. I failed to read the stipulation that said if Tracey doesn't marry his son, she would lose her magic and die," said Lord Davis,as he shook his head slowly.

"Lord Davis if you know about soulbounds if you force her to leave she will die within 24 hours," said Madam Bones.

"Lord Davis there may be a way to save Tracey it will be hard to do but it may work," replied Madam Bones.

"What is it?" asked Lord Davis.

"As unpleasant as it sounds you will have to _disown her," stated Madam Bones._

""Henry NO," cried Lady Davis." "you will have n o way to carry on our family name.""

"WE have no choice if it saves Tracey life, so be it,"

"Director Ragnok may I use my wand? Asked Lord Davis.

"Yes, on the condition that Miss Tracey will become a ward of the goblin nation until she accepts the bond, stated Ragnok.

"Fine, I Henry Charles Davis head of the Noble house of Davis cast out Tracey Ann Davis. Her trust fund is here by revoked and denied all access to Davis properties.

So mote it be."

"Very well Lord Davis you and your wife are free to go. Your Daughter will become a ward of the goblin nation until she accepts Harry as her soulmate.," declared Ragnok

Davis.

"Director, please take care of our daughter, also ask Lord Potter- Black to do the same. Tell Tracey that we love her and wish her the best," said Lord Davis.

Director, since Tracey will be our daughter-in-law soon I would like to open a vault in her new name when the bond is complete. The starting balance will be two thousand galleons," stated Lord Greengrass.

Director Ragnok, please add another two thousand galleons to the amount that Lord Greengrass has made," said Madam Bones.

"Director, my wife and I would like to add that same amount in sterling for her use if she ever goes into muggle London to shop," said Dan Granger.

"That very generous of all of you," replied Ragnok.

"When will be able to see our daughters?" asked Lord Greengrass.

"Healer Sharpblade says Friday about this time," said Ragnok.

"Director Ragnok, are there any books we could borrow or buy that explains what a soulbond is, how it works, and if there are any dangers?" asked Mr. Granger.

"I believe Harry has one that he'll let you read," replied Ragnok.

"One last thing these soulbonds are recognized by Gringotts and the Ministry as a legal marriage and that the children are emancipated minors. This means that they are considered adults in the magical world with all the rights and responsibility of an adult witch or wizard. The only bad thing about this if they commit a crime they will be charged as an adult and face the same penalties as an adult," explained Ragnok.

"Any other questions?" asked Ragnok.

"Then until Friday," said Ragnok.

"Lets get supper at The Bard's on the Thames River," said Madam Bones.

"Yes excellent idea, Mr and Mrs. Granger will you go with us?" asked Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass do you realize how much voting power you and Harry can have on the Wizagamont?" asked Madam Bones.

"I'll have to study more on it before I will express an opinion on the matter" replied.


	6. Chapter 6 Getting to Know the Girls

A/N I would like to than k everyone who put me on their favorite lists. I welcome criticism. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, its just a bridge to my next chapter.

Chapter 6 Getting to know the Girls

Harry woke up to find himself in a large round bed with four girls. Each of the girls had her head on his chest.

"Oh , are the beautiful," thought Harry.

At that instant the girls woke up and screamed when they found themselves in bed with a boy.

"I remember you from yesterday at the ice cream shop. We introduced ourselves shook hands and that's the last thing I can member," said Harry.

"That's all I can remember too," replied Susan.

"That's all I remember too ," replied the other girls.

"I wonder where we are?" questioned Hermione.

"Good morning Ladies and Lord. As of this moment you are in a special room at Gringotts for soulmates," said Griphook.

"What is he talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione it means we are married to him, " as Daphne pointed to Harry.

"But I'm only 12 , my dad is going to be so mad. He probably won't let me go to school now," shouted Hermione.

My Auntie will send me to Azkaban," cried Susan.

"That's nothing my mom will send me to a convent for life," said Daphne.

Just then the girls parents came in followed by Ragnok. The two girls all ran to their parents, Susan to her Auntie. Ragnok cleared his throat and looked at Tracey.

"Miss Tracey, I'm sorry your parents left you. Your father made a foolish marriage contract for you with Lord Nott, This contract had a clause where if you didn't marry him you would lose your magic and then pass on. However Director Bones made a suggestion that if you were disowned that should nullify the contract. Be fore they left they said that they love and wish you the best and gives his blessing on your bond," exclaimed Ragnok.

Lord Greengrass and Mr. Granger approached Harry with the look of murder in their eyes. "Well young man what do you have to say?' asked Mr. Granger.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to," cringed Harry as he curled into a fetal position.

"Lord Potter-Black please forgive us we are just playing the over protective father for our little girls," explained Lord Greengrass.

"Daddy that wasn't very nice of you," as Daphne slapped her father.

Hermione looked at her own daddy and asked. What did you do?"

"Well since Harry is a wizard and we girls are witches it means that we will be going to Hogwarts's," said Tracey,

"I hope that we will be in the same house," said Susan.

"Ladies, please sit down I need to tell you some things that are going to shock you. First, you indeed are married to Harry. Second, you are now emancipated minors, which means

you are considered adults. But this also means if you do commit a crime you will face the same penalty as would an adult witch. Lastly, all of you will need as much time together before going to Hogwarts to strength your bond," explained Ragnok.

"Speaking for myself I have no idea what's happening, but I do want to be older before I start thinking about that part of being married," said Daphne.

"Me too," chimed Susan.

"As do I," said Hermione.

Tracey just stared straight ahead with tears running down her face.

"Tracey, look at me," said Harry.

Tracey looked at Harry as he said, "you are now my new family I know what it like not to have parents. You have had 11 years of memories, I only had 15 months of memories okay.

Mrs. Granger looked at Harry, Susan, Tracey, and Daphne and said," I think that I would enjoyed it if you called me mom.

"I would too," spoke Lady Greengrass.

"Harry, Daphne, Tracey,and Hermione you may call me Auntie if you so wish," said Madam Bones.

"Lords and Ladies I think that the children nrrdtheir rest. We can discuss further things in my office," Said Ragnok.

After the parents and Ragnok left the room they decided to go back to sleep. They woke about an hour later, they ate their dinner talked about what we will learn in school in September. They went back to sleep.

The next morning Harry up and thought man, "my girl's look so beautiful laying there sleeping."

Daphne sat up and asked Harry if he said she was beautiful, he said no but he thought it.

"No way," she said.

"No way what?" asked Tracey.

"What?" asked Daphne.

"What's all the fuss about? Hermione wanted to know.

"I heard Harry in my head," said Daphne.

"That's impossible," Susan said.

"Excuse me ladies," yelled Harry.

"What?" all four girls rounded on Harry and looked at him.

"Let's calm down and talk this thought," said Harry.

"Daphne go into that far corner with you back to me and ask me a question and I will answer it," Harry explained.

"Susan, Hermione, and Tracey you do the same," said Harry.

"Daphne your birthday is 31st May 1980, said Harry.

"Tracey your birthday is on 1st Aug 1980," Susan said.

"Hermione you are the oldest of us because your birthday is 19th Sept 1979," exclaimed Tracey.

"Susan you were born on 30th 1980," said Daphne.

That day when Ragnok came to check on they were testing the new ability.

"I see you have discovered one of the bonds benefits," said Ragnok.

"The reason why I'm here is your guardians and parents are here. We will be doing an inheritance in about a hour so get cleaned up and be ready when Griphook comes and gets you.


	7. Chapter 7 The Heritage Tests

Chapter 7 The Heritage Test

Harry and his girls followed Griphook into a large conference room. There waiting for them was their parents. Ms. Granger and Lady Greengrass went to their daughters and gave them each a hug. They went over to Tracey gave her a hug and told her if she ever need advice about keeping Harry in line contact them. She smiled and said "thank you I will." Lord Greengrass and Mr. Granger cornered Harry and gave him a stern look as Harry said "Good Morning Sirs, " as he held out his hand."

Harry told them "I will do my best as I can in taking care of your daughters. I will promise that each of them will be treated as equals and that I will not play favorites and most of all Will try my best at loving them equally."

Since Miss Tracey or Miss Susan have no father's to threaten you, we say this "Don't hurt them!"

"Well Lord Potter-Harry you seem more mature than it appears," said Mr. Granger.

"Lord Potter if you need advice on how are government works please don't hesitate to ask," said Lord Greengrass.

Mr. Granger said, "welcome to the family as he gave Harry a fatherly hug and a handshake."

Lord Greengrass took his turn at welcoming Harry into the Greengrass family.

Ragnok finally entered the room and asked every body please take a seat. Lady Greengrass and Mrs. Granger both took a seat on each side of Tracey.

He took five sheet of parchment and pass one to each of them and he also handed five phials to them. You all know your families history with the exception of Hermione and  
>Harry. It will also show any hidden talents each of you posse. I'm going to pass each of you a small knife I want you to cut your palms and fill the phials with your blood, when its full please put it in this rack where your name is. "Do you all understand?" asked Ragnok.<p>

"Yes," they replied.

They each did as they where told and when the last phial was put in to the rack. Then Ragnok pulled Susan's parchment to him and poured d the blood into the center of the parchment. He did this to Tracey's, Hermione's, Daphne's, and finally Harry's.

"This test requires that I pour the blood onto the parchment as it requires goblin magic to start the test," explained Ragnok.

The children watched as lines began to appear on the parchment, as well as; words. When it was finished two hours later Ragnok collected the sheets of parchment and looked at each one and shook his head in disbelief.

Harry, we will state with you:

Name: Harrison James Potter Black

Birth date: 31 July 1980

Parents: Lord James Charlus Potter

Lilian Marie Potter (nee ) adopted by the Evans

Lord Sirius Orion Black (adoption through Blackblood ritual)

Heir to the following Houses:

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Potter

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Black

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Pervell

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Merlin

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Ravenclasw

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Slytherin( by conquest)

Abilities:

Magical Core 20%(80% blocked by APWBD)

Wandless Magic 100% blocked by APWBD

Wordless Magic 100% blocked byAPWBD

Animagus Siberian Tiger, Cave Lion, Bengal Tiger, and male Basilisk

Memory 10%(90% blocked by APWBD)

Potions Prodigy blocked 100% by APWBD

Ancient Runes Prodigy blocked 100% by APWBD

Arithmacy Prodigy blocked 100% by APWBD

Defense Prodigy Mastery attainable

Elementalist Natural fire, earth, wind, and water

Parsalmouth Natural

Title: Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Pervell-Hogwarts

Once blocks removed a Mastery is attainable.

Miss Greengrass your next:

Name: Daphne Rebekah Greengrass

Birthday: 31 May 1980

Parents: Lord Richard Arthur Greengrass

Lady Hannah Margaret Greengrass (nee Rosenthal)

Heir to the following houses:

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Greengrass

2nd heir Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff

Abilities:

Wandless Natural

Wordless Natural

Magical Core 100%

Animagus Cave lioness

Memory 100%

Potions Prodigy Mastery attainable

Runes Prodigy Mastery attainable

Arithmacy Prodigy Mastery attainable

Defense Prodigy

Elementalist wind

Title: Lady Daphne Rebekah Greengrass-Potter-Hufflepuff

Miss Tracey your next.

Name: Tracey Ann

Birthday: 1st Aug 1980

Heir to the following house:

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Slytherin(2nd heir)

Abilities:

Wandless prodigy

Wordless prodigy

Core 100%

Memory 100%

Herbology natural mastery attainable

Runes natural mastery attainable

Arithmacy prodigy mastery attainable

Defense mastery attainable

Animagus Bengal tigress

Elementalist water

Title: Lady Tracey Ann Potter-Slytherin

Miss Hermione your next.

Name: Hermione Jane Granger

Birthday: 19th Sept 1979

Parents: David Roger Granger

Helen Marie Granger (nee McKinnon)

Heir to the following Houses:

House Granger

Nobel and Ancient House of McKinnon

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(2nd Heir)

Abilities:

Wandless natural

Wordless natural

Core 100%

Memory 100%

Potions natural mastery attainable

Runes natural mastery attainable

Arithmacy prodigy mastery attainable

Defense mastery attainable

Animagus Siberian tigress

Elementist Air

Title: Lady Hermione Jane Potter-Gryffindor

Susan your next and last.

Name: Susan Amelia Bones

Birthday: 1st June 1980

Parents: Lord Edgar William Bones (deceased)

Lady Amelia Susan Bones (nee Blackwood)(deceased)

Heir to the following Houses:

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Bones

Most Nobel and Ancient House of Blackwood

Most Nobel and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(2nd heir)

Abilities:

Wandless natural

Wordless natural

Core 100%

Memory 100%

Potions natural

Runes mastery attainable

Arithmacy mastery attainable

Defense mastery attainable

Animagus Basilisk female

Elementalist fire

Title: Lady Susan Amelia Bones Potter-Ravenclaw

"Harry our healers will be able to remove all those blocks," said Ragnok.

"Excuse me Director Ragnok, but how long have those blocks been on Harry?"

"Ten years, Madam Bones," said Ragnok.

"Ladies, before Harry's mother passed she entrusted these letters to me and asked that they be delivered when Harry found his soulmates and after the heritage tests," explained Ragnok.

Each of the girls received their letters and put them away to read later with Harry.


	8. Chapter 8 The Vaults

Chapter 8 The Vaults

After lunch was finished, they were ready to go to the vaults. They climbed aboard the cart that would take Harry to his family vault. It was a brisk and bumpy ride. Harry was having the time of his life. He asked Ragnok to make the cart go faster, but the girls shouted "NO."

Ragnok told Harry to advance to the vault along with the girls and the place his hand on to the Potter family crest. Each of the girls placed a hand on his shoulder. They advanced to the vault door and Harry placed his hand on to the crest. After a few minutes a golden glow appeared around Harry and the girls. Two knights appeared each dressed in a suit of chain main. One tunic was white, the other was black,. The white tunic had a large red cross on it, the black tunic had a large white cross on it.

The knights approached Harry and said,"I Godric . and I Salazar Slytherin deem you worthy to enter this vault."

The vault door slid back and they entered. They were shocked at the amount of golden, silver, and bronze coins stacked around the vault. There was racks of clothing, jewels, jewelry, amour, weapons, trunks, and thousands of books. There also was two paintings that looked like him. He turned and asked Ragnok, "Are those my parents?"

"Yes Harry, those are my friends and your parents," Ragnok sadly said.

Harry spotted a pedestal with a number of letters on it. There was a small note laying on top of the first one with this message, "Harry Since you have found these letters we are no longer of this world. Please follow are wishes," love from James and Lily Potter. The letters were numbered one through seven.

Harrison James Potter

Harrison James Potter-Black

Daphne Rebekah Greengrass-Potter-Gryffindor

Tracey Ann Potter-Slytherin

Hermione Jane Black-Hufflepuff (nee Granger)

Susan Amelia Bones-Potter-Ravenclaw

Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, and High King of the Goblin Nation

"Harry we've combined the Potter and Black vaults into one vault. This is a detailed list of each families assets. As we visit the other vaults there will be a detailed list of assets for that vault and the current value," explained Ragnok.

Vault #6 Potter-Black

Potter:

Money: 22 million galleons

80 thousand sickles

50 thousand knuts

Property: Potter Manor 5 million galleons

Godrics Hallow 1 thousand galleons

Beach house 2 million galleons France

Chalet 3 million galleons Switzerland

Manor 1 million galleons Greece

Manor 1 million galleons Italy

Condo 1 million galleons Miami, Florida, USA

Apartment 2 million galleons New York, New York, USA

Apartment 1 million galleons Montreal, Canada

Flat .5 million galleons London , England

Investments:

Magical: Daily Prophet 50%

Quality Quidditch 25%

Sluggs and Jiggers Apothecary 5%

Potage's Cauldron Shop 5%

Olivander's Wands 5%

Magical Menagerie 10%

Flourish and Blotts 10%

Eyelops Owl Emporium 10%

Madam Malkins Robes 10%

Florean Fortescue's 10%

Muggle: IBM 25%

The Hershey Company 25%

McDonald s 15%

Visa Corp. 30%

"Harry your Grandfather thought it wise to invest in the muggle world, just in case the wizarding world suffered a monetary catastrophe. All the shops that the Potter's invested in own the buildings and charge a monthly rate 12 galleons per year," explained Ragnok.

Miscellaneous: Precious Gems Priceless

Family Jewelry Priceless

Weapons Priceless

Armour Priceless

Books Priceless

Paintings Priceless

Clothing

Trunks

Black

Money: 8 million galleons

3 hundred thousand sickles

1 hundred thousand knuts

Property: Grimmauld Place 600 thousands galleons

Manor 400 thousand galleons Russia

Manor 250 thousands galleons Romania

Black Island 2 million galleons Carabbian

Investments: Daily Prophet 45 %

Knockturn Alley 80%

Miscellaneous: Gems Priceless

Family Jewelry Priceless

Weapons Priceless

Armour Priceless

Books Priceless

Paintings Priceless

Clothing

Trunks

Vault #1

Myrddin Kmrys Merlin

Money: 100 million galleons

Property: None

Miscellaneous: Books Priceless

Vault #2

Godric Gryffindor

Money: 80 million galleons

80 million galleons donated to Hogwarts at time of death

Property: 25% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Miscellaneous: Books Priceless

Vault #3

Rowena Ravenclaw

Money: 75 million galleons

75 million galleons donated to Hogwart's at time of death

Property: 25% Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Miscellaneous: Books Priceless

Vault #4

Helga Hufflepuff

Money: 75 million

75 million galleons donated to Hogwart's at time of death

Property: 25% Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Miscellaneous: Books Priceless

Vault #5

Salazar Slytherin

Money: 8o million galleons

80 million galleons donated to Hogwart's at time of death

Property: 25% Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Miscellaneous: Books Priceless

Vault #7

Pervell

Money: 60 million galleons

500 hundred thousands sickles

600nhundred thousand knuts

Property: Pervell Manor 6 million galleons

Miscellaneous: Gems Priceless

Jewelry Priceless

Books Priceless

Vault #8

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albu Dumbledor

Deputy: Minerva McGonagall

Money: 290 million galleons

Property: Ownership Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Miscellaneous: Books Priceless

Painting Priceless

Tapestries Priceless

"Ragnok is there a way to combine all of my vaults into one large one?" asked Harry.

i"Yes, but may I suggest three large ones, one for money, one for all the books, and the last one for all other items," said Ragnok.

Harry looked at his wives they shook their heads yes, I like that idea please go ahead with that," said Harry.


	9. Author's Notes

**Harry Potter and the Four Soulmates will be on hold for a while. I'm going back over the fist eight chapters. I had a review that said my story does not flow to well and I want to try to correct that problem. I also want to make sure my grammar is right. I want to thank all of you that have this story as a favorite. I'm also not sure on how to write Harry and the girls first year at Hogwarts. I don't want the first year to sound like canon. The stone will be used in some way. I will try to have the next chapter up in the first week of March.**


End file.
